Dora
'Transcript' *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola, I'm Dora, Today, Me and My Whole Friends are Here, There's Boots, *Boots: Hi. *Dora: Benny, *Benny: Hello. *Dora: Isa, *Isa: Hi. *Dora: Tico, *Tico: Hola. *Dora: Diego, *Diego: Hola. *Dora: Baby Jaguar, *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow. *Dora: Big Red Chicken, *Big Red Chicken: Bock! *Dora: Swiper, *Swiper: Oh Man! *Dora: Map, *Map: Hi. *Dora: Backpack, *Backpack: Hola Amigos. *Dora: Grumpy Old Troll, *Grumpy Old Troll: Hello. *Dora: Azul, *Azul: Choo Choo! *Dora: The Fiesta Trio, *The Fiesta Trio: Hello. *Dora: and Baby Blue Bird. *Baby Blue Bird: Peep Peep! *Dora: Today, We're Playing Blue's Clues With Steve and Joe. *Benny: Let's Go! *Isa: We Made It. *Tico: Vamonos. *Big Red Chicken: Hello Steve. *Steve: Hi, It's Me Steve. *Joe: and Me Joe, Have You Seen Blue? *Grumpy Old Troll: Blue's Right There. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Steve: Great, Come On. *Diego: Can We Come In? *Azul: Sure, Let's Go! *Joe: Oh, Hi. *Map: Hi Joe. *Joe: It's Me, Steve's Brother Joe, You Must Be the Characters from Dora the Explorer, Right? *Backpack: Yeah, Fantastico Joe. *Joe: Come On In. *Dora: What's Going On Joe? *Joe: Steve Has Been Waiting for All Of You to Come Over, Today is a Really Big Day for Him. *Benny: Really? *Joe: Steve, Blue, Come On. *Swiper: Let's Go! *Joe: Look Who's Here. *All Dora Characters: Hi Steve! *Tico: Hola. *Steve: Oh, Hi. *Frog of Fiesta Trio: What's Up? *Steve: I Have Some Really Big News, I've Been Waiting and Waiting to Tell You. *Isa: Can You Tell Us? *Steve: Are You Ready? *All: Yeah! *Tico: Si. *Steve: All Right, Here It Goes, Today, I'm Going to College. *Benny: Wow! *Joe: Steve is Going to College. *Blue: Bow Bow Bow! *Steve: I'm So Excited! *(Song Starts) *All: Steve is Going to College, Steve is Going to College. *Steve: Yeah, Always Wanted to Go to College, and Today is the Day. *Backpack: Steve, What's College? *Steve: Good Question Backpack. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Steve: Right Blue, College is a Really Big School. *Azul: Hey Steve, What are Going to Do at College? *Steve: Well, Azul, I'm Gonna Learn About All Sourts of New Things at College. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Steve: So, I Can Be an Artist, Or a Scientist, Or Anything That I Wanna Be, Cause, I'm Going to College. *Isa: Hey Steve, Are You Taking All Of This Stuff With You? *Boots: Yeah Steve, Are You Going to Live at College? *Steve: Well, Yeah, That's Something Else I Wanna Tell You About, See, I'm Going Away to College, I'm Gonna Live There, I'm Bringing My Pillow to College Cause I'm Gonna Sleep There Every Night. *Map: Um Steve, I Have a Question, If You're Going to Go to College, Who's Going to Live With the Others? *Benny: Yeah! *Big Red Chicken: I Was Just Going to Ask That! *Grumpy Old Troll: Good Question Map. *Steve: That is a Good Question, Well, Blue and I Talked It Over, and When I Go Away to College, Somebody Really Great is Gonna Move In, and Live Here, Right Blue. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Swiper: Who? *Steve: Well, It's Someone Who Likes Ducks. *Baby Blue Bird: Peep! *Steve: And, He Likes the Color Green. *Dora: Yeah! *Steve: And, He Kinda Looks Like Me. *All Dora Characters: Who Is It? *Steve: Who Do You Think It Is? *The Fiesta Trio: Joe! *Joe: It's Me! *Diego: Yeah! *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow! *Steve: Yep, It's My Brother Joe! *Benny: Joe's Living Here? *Grumpy Old Troll: Really? *Joe: Yeah, I'm Moving In, I'm Gonna Live Here. *Swiper: Joe, Are You Gonna Play With Us, When We Come Over? *Big Red Chicken: and Explore in the Backyard? *Isa: And Make Up Dances? *Joe: Yeah!, We Can Even Make Up Dances About Exploring in the Backyard. *(Drum Plays) *All: (Laughing) *Grasshopper of Fiesta Trio: Um, Steve, I Have a Question, Are You Still Going to Be Their Friend When You're Away from College? *Azul: I Was Wondering That Too. *Steve: Yeah, Of Course, Even Though I Won't Live Here, We'll Still Be Friends. *Boots: How Will We Stay Friends? *Steve: Well, One Way, Is, I Can Use, This Paper, and These Envelopes to Write You Letters to College. *Dora: That's a Great Idea. *Joe: Blue, You Have an Idea About What Steve Wants to Bring to College? *Blue: Bow Bow! *Joe: What Do You Want Him to Bring? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *Diego: Great Idea. *Big Red Chicken: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Steve Wants to Bring to College, Me and My Dora Friends Like Blue's Clues. *Joe: Me Two! *Steve: Me Three! *(Music Plays) *Joe: We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues. *Steve: Cause It's a Really Great Game. *All: Yeah! *Dora: So Blue's Pawprints Will Be On the Clues, Right? *Joe: Right, Blue's Clues. *(Pawprint Goes Up High) *Benny: You Know What We Need to Play Blue's Clues. *Joe: Oh Yeah, Our Handy Dandy... *Map: Notebook! *Dora: Notebook, Right Map. *Tico: Vamonos. *Sidetable Drawer: Hi Characters from Dora the Explorer, Here's Your New Notebook Joe. *Joe: Oh, It's the Notebook Blue Gave Me. *Sidetable Drawer: and Steve, You Can Take Your Notebook to College. *Steve: Ooh, Great Idea, I'll Use It To Take Notes. *Backpack: Thanks Sidetable. *(Music Plays) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find a? *All: Pawprint. *Joe: Oh, A Pawprint, Right, and That's Our First... *All: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *The Fiesta Trio: A Clue! *Joe: Then We Put It In Our... *All: Notebook! *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues. *Dora: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint. *Boots and Benny: That's the Second Clue. *Isa: We Put It In Our Notebook! *Tico: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Swiper: Blue's Clues! *Diego: We Gotta Find the Last Pawprint! *Big Red Chicken: That's the Third Clue. *Grumpy Old Troll: We Put It In Our Notebook. *Azul: Cause They're Blue's Clues. *Map: Blue's Clues! *Backpack: You Know What to Do. *The Fiesta Trio: Sit Down In the Thinking Chair. *Baby Blue Bird: and Think, *Steve: Think, *Joe: Think. *Joe: Cause When We Use Our Minds. *Steve: And Take a Step at a Time. *All: We Can Do, Anything. *Blue: Bow Bow! *All: That We Wanna Do. *Joe: We're Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Else Steve Wants to Bring to College, Will You Help? *Dora: Yeah! *Joe: You Will? *Steve: Great. *Benny: Um, Did Anyone See Witch Way Blue Went? *Tico: That Way! *Steve: That Way, Thanks, We are Looking for Blue's Clues, *Joe: We are Looking for Blue's Clues, *Steve: We are Looking for Blue's Clues, *Joe: I Wonder Where They Are. Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts